


Mean Girls

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Orgasm Denial, Panties Gag, Spanking, wedgies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: Elwurd finally gets what she wishes for, even if it's more than she expects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from a good friend! An interesting one to write. :3

Every once in a blue moon, Elwurd’s insistent and dogged attempts at finding herself a girl just a little more mean and a little more forward than her usual pay off, and she finds herself led by the hand to some gorgeous girl’s respite block, pushed down onto the reclining platform for a real good time.

Even that occurrence is rare, though, perhaps once in every ten times she trawls a local bar leads to the coveted holy grail of  _not_  having to play the dom and lead the evening’s proceedings. So, for precisely that reason, Elwurd is still absolutely baffled and thrown off guard by her current predicament.

She’d attended the local Excessive Bodily Force Poetry sessions, just as she does every week, and she’d spent a little time half-heartedly flirting with whichever ladies gave her more than a passing glance to pass the time, but the evening went from standard to bizarre quite quickly.  
There’d been a hulking purpleblood in attendance, a rather common sight, but Elwurd had done one crucial new action; she’d winked at the girl flirtatiously during her set, and after the mic stand was once again snapped over her knee, the imposing woman hops down from the stage, making a beeline directly for the surprised blueblood who’d made eye contact with her, exchanging the barest few sentences of conversation with her to gauge her interest level before making her move.  
Elwurd had been yanked up out of her seat, scarcely given any time to make a stammering little quip before she’s pulled up and tossed over Chahut’s shoulders like a sack of flour. Stammering out a faint protest, Elwurd had simply been informed that she’s going to get exactly what she wants, before Chahut simply starts walking out of the door- and away from the snickering crowd idly watching the two of them.   
In fact, Chahut ends up walking for quite a while, out in broad moonlight with more than a few trolls milling around and able to see them. It’s taking so long to reach Chahut’s hive that Elwurd finds herself calmed down enough to actually ask a question, a lazily amused sort of tone to her voice.

“So, are we nearly there ye- yow!”

She’s quite swiftly silenced with a slap to the seat of her tight jeans, the burly clown’s palm impacting hard enough for the sound to ring out like a gunshot, drawing a few bemused stares from the other highbloods milling around as Elwurd’s eyes widen and she kicks a little instinctively.

“Hey! That- mmh!”

Another firm smack lands, this one finally shutting her up as Chahut lets out a low, rumbling chuckle. It’s clear that Elwurd’s uncertainty and embarrassment is pleasing the larger woman, though she doesn’t say another word until they finally reach her hive, Elwurd being carried in and finally given a little more privacy for her humiliation.  
Humiliation that’s actually increased when she’s set down on her feet, to boot, by strong hands yanking at her belt hard enough to break the buckle, her pants swiftly being pushed down with strong hands parting her thighs, inspecting her underwear as the girl herself blusters and blushes.

“Whoa, hey, a little forward there…” She doesn’t actually attempt to stop the woman, though, already feeling her bulge start to strain against the fabric of her cute blue panties.   
“Heh. Cute.” Chahut speaks for the first time since the cafe, one thick finger dragging up the underside of the bulge, prompting it to slip free from the waistband and lay flush against her stomach, the sudden exposure making her squirm a little in place. “Small for a blueblood, huh?”

Elwurd’s face flushes deep cerulean at the teasing little remark, the girl glancing off to the side and mumbling something about it being perfectly average, she’s not some hung pornstar…  
…Only to shut up entirely as Chahut drops her pants lazily, revealing a frankly titanic bulge standing stiff and at attention. It’s enough that poor Elwurd is left staring, mouth agape, unable to speak up as Chahut wraps a large hand around the very base of her shaft and hefts it up, pressing it flat against Elwurd’s comparatively tiny shaft while pressing their hips together.

“Naw. Look at that thing, s’all tiny and cute. Bet you’re a quickshot too, huh? Don’t worry, pretty thing, I ain’t gonna let you pop off too soon…”

The clown’s words come lazily, as slow and measured as the pumping of her hips to grind her shaft forward, rubbing it against Elwurd’s as the poor blueblood struggles to simply get a breather from the constant upping of the ante. Eventually, she manages to step back, shakily inhaling and flashing an equally unsure smile to try and regain her own confidence.  
“So, you want me undressed? Moving fast, but that’s cool, I can get behind something like that.”

Chahut blinks, seemingly realising what’s actually going on with a little more clarity than before, and slowly offers a lopsided grin as she thinks over her answer. Undressed, or dressed…. oh, she knows what she wants to do, to break down that arrogant little facade even further.

“Yeah, get them rags off, girl. Keep the panties, though, they’re cute. Wanna see ‘em bunched up.” She instructs, shrugging out of her shirt as she waits for Elwurd to comply.  
Thankfully, the girl’s not so stunned by the forwardness as to look this gift horse in the mouth- she wanted to be dommed, for once, and here a domme is; big, burly, and every bit as mean as she’s been craving so far. So, she’s quick to strip herself down out of her tight jeans and converse, her jacket and shirt following soon after to be tossed off haphazardly to the side. A second for her bra to be taken off, and she strikes a bit of a pose, clearly enjoying being on display like this in front of her new partner.

“What do you think?” She asks, grinning wide- only for that expression to vanish as Chahut calmly stalks over, grabbing her guest by the shoulders and bodily whirling her around; Elwurd’s shocked by how easily the purpleblood can move her around, as though she were no heavier than a doll–

“Whoa!”

Elwurd lets out a screech of surprise as Chahut grips the waistband of her panties, yanking them upwards so firmly that the fabric goes taut between the blueblood’s bubbly cheeks and grinds painfully into her crack, prompting her to flail her hands uselessly as she adjusts to the sensation.  
She’s yanked up so hard, in fact, that for a few moments her bare feet kick uselessly in the air, before she’s allowed back down; though Chahut’s grip on her panties remains firm and uncomfortable.

“What are you– mmph???”

Once again, Elwurd is cut off before she can properly inquire as to exactly what her purpleblooded companion’s plans are; this time, by a massive hand reaching around and shoving… something, into her mouth. After a second, Elwurd realises that it’s Chahut’s underwear, sweaty and pungent, effectively gagging her and keeping her quiet.  
Though, not so quiet that her squeal can’t be heard when Chahut decides to take advantage of her exposed backside by cracking a hand hard across the surprisingly plump cheeks, the larger troll greatly enjoying the shake and jiggle she gets as a result.  
All signs point to Elwurd being an incredibly fun little toy… perhaps she’ll make this a regular occurrence, if the girl plays along properly. Giving her an idle bounce to drive those panties even further up her crack, Chahut lets out a low, gravelly sort of chuckle, finally releasing her grasp on the straining panties but keeping her new pet in place with one hand gripping a wrist and pinning it to her back.

“How long d’you think we could keep that up ‘fore those panties break, girl?” She asks, a lazy tone to her voice. Elwurd’s eyes widen, but notably, she doesn’t make any move to protest or get away…

“Ha. You’re into it, huh? Dirty lil slut.” Chahut teases, another resounding /crack/ of palm against soft, jiggling flesh ringing out to mingle with the high-pitched yip poor Elwurd lets out.  
“Sure, I’ll break those panties for ya. Just moan for me, show me how much you want it.”

For a long second, Elwurd doesn’t respond, keeping herself perfectly still and trying to figure out to what extent, exactly, she’s actually into this. Having Chahut take such a forward role is definitely right up her alley, but her panties being… broken? That has to be an exaggeration, right?  
Once that compressed eternity passes, the blueblood seems to make a decision, letting out a shaky and audibly hesitant little moan out around the panties in her mouth, a sound that Chahut is all too happy to hear. Perfect, she’s been wanting to do this for a while… all she needed was the right doll.

“Heh. Brace yaself, cutie…”

With that, the clown’s hand moves right back down to the still-bunched up panties, gripping the waistband tight as Elwurd’s breath hitches in her throat. There’s a tortuous second where Chahut doesn’t move, wanting to build the anticipation up further, and then the already fraying panties are swiftly tugged upwards much harder than before, enough so that Elwurd is once again pulled up and off her feet, being bounced firmly up and down by her snickering domme and prompting her feet to kick and flail, further adding to the destructive power of gravity until…

A shockingly loud ripping noise rings out over the walls a split second before Elwurd falls flat on her face with a squeal of shocked pain, squirming a little and instinctively reaching back towards her ass, trying in vain to massage out the fiery pain.  
As she does, Chahut leans down to pick up the tattered scraps of panties, examining them lazily for a second before tugging Elwurd back onto her feet by her upper arm, whirling her around and unceremoniously forcing her own broken panties into her mouth, the tattered garment combined with Chahut’s used panties sure to fill her mouth enough that only unintelligible, drooling whimpers can be heard through it.

“Damn… ya did good, girl, you’ve earned a reward.” Chahut’s voice remains as gravelly and low as ever, though a faint note of teasing praise definitely leaked into the words. Enough of one, at least, that Elwurd feels her face flushing a hot, embarrassed cerulean, the blueblood glancing off to the side as Chahut gently strokes a knuckle down her cheek. She’s only given that brief moment’s respite, though, before her buff friend scoops her up again and tosses her onto the mattress behind them, following her down and pinning her to the surface with one powerful hand.   
A little shifting to get comfortable looming over her subby hiveguest, and Chahut growls out a command, tone making it damn clear she won’t be taking no for an answer.

“Hands up above ya head.”

By this point, Elwurd’s enamoured enough to obey instantly, allowing Chahut to lean over and snag up some cuffs laid haphazardly off to the side, looping them through the headboard and fastening them tight around Elwurd’s wrists, keeping her hands above her head and leaving her naked form very exposed for Chahut’s pleasure  
Something that the clown girl seems quite intent on getting quite quickly- strong, firm hands forcefully part Elwurd’s thighs, ignoring the girl’s faint little gasp and whimper as she’s dragged down a little, her hips lifted to allow Chahut’s intimidating member to grind between her cheeks idly. Chahut’s hips pump a little, threatening to push in raw, as she speaks up.  
“Beg real nice, and I’ll lube up. Be quick, though, ‘cause I don’t know how long I can resist this sweet ass.”

Elwurd’s eyes widen as she hears this, of course, and she quickly starts grunting and whining through the gag, doing her best to appease Chahut- for a moment, it almost seems as though she failed, with the clown faking her out by pushing slightly further forward just to watch her flail and squeak before showing mercy and leaning back to fetch some lube. Elwurd breathes out a sigh of relief, internally bracing herself as the bottle of lube is uncapped and squeezed out onto thick fingers…  
Despite herself, and despite it being among the most tame of the sensations she’s been exposed to this entire evening, Elwurd lets out a squeak as the cold lube is pushed into her backdoor, the sound slowly devolving into a lewd little whine as Chahut progresses to fingering her ass, the subby blueblood bucking her hips up and squirming about on the bed, her neglected shaft throbbing and twitching cutely- not that Chahut is paying it any mind.

Once she’s confident that Elwurd’s lubed up enough, and once she’s slathered a fair amount of the stuff onto her own bulge, Chahut once again forces the girl’s thighs apart, this time not bothering with any of the teasing or grinding; no, she slams herself into her sub’s backside nice and swiftly, delighting in the shocked squeal that she gets from the girl as she starts pumping in and out, slowly at first but gradually gaining both speed and forcefulness until she’s fucking up into Elwurd hard enough to push her further up the mattress with each thrust. As much as the two had been getting riled up, and with as much foreplay on her end as she’d endured, Chahut doesn’t end up lasting that long, eventually bottoming out and letting out a low, lewd groan as she reaches her peak and spills over into climax; and, of course, up into her guest.

Being a prolific purpleblood, Chahut’s capable of producing quite the load of genetic material, and this is no exception; enough purple seed is pumped into Elwurd that her stomach distends just a little, a clear swell and bump betraying the sheer amount of cum filling her up.   
Once her orgasm abates, Chahut pulls out with a wet ‘pop’, flopping down to lay next to Elwurd and shifting upwards to wrap her strong arms around the bound girl’s form, ending up nuzzling the crook of her neck lightly. 

And, after a few seconds of Elwurd blinking and clearing the stars in her eyes, Chahut starts to… snore. Quite loudly.

“…Mmph??” Elwurd tries to crane her neck and stare at her host, realising slowly that she’s going to be left here, bound, filled with cum, and most importantly, with an aching erection, until the purpleblood wakes back up again.  
“…”  
She sighs, squirming a little to get comfortable and settling in. It’s going to be a long night… 


	2. Chapter 2

The more time that passed since their first fateful encounter, the more Elwurd realises that no partner she's ever had has even come close to bringing her the level of sheer joy that she got just from being bounced by her panties, not to mention the knees-weakening dominance that her purpleblood Moby Dick exuded from every pore.   
In fact, she's so thoroughly dissatisfied by every partner she's had  _since_ Chahut, that she finds herself milling around the same cafe where they met every evening in the vain hopes that she'll get to go back home with the girl; though, maddeningly, she hasn't even shown up recently. Just when she was about to give up hope entirely, though, she catches sight of her hulking crush, immediately sitting up straighter and glancing off to the side with a blush as the purpleblood flashes her a wink and a fanged smile. Oh boy, so she clearly remembers...

Well. All she needs to do, then, is sit by and listen to the slam poetry, and Chahut might come and sweep her off her feet again, right? She can do that.

So, Elwurd settles in, taking an idle sip of her drink and - for once - ignoring the flirtatious smiles and waves from a couple of her old regular fuckbuddies. Listening intently, Elwurd relaxes, figuring that this should be over with fairly soon and with minimal stress on her part.   
At least, that's what she thinks right up until Chahut really gets into her lewd spiel, it slowly dawning on the poor girl that this particular piece is... 100%, most definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, about  _her_. There's a unique kind of embarrassment to hearing someone wax lyrical about the way you squeal, or the pleasing jiggle of your ass as it's smacked, and Elwurd slowly sinks down in her seat as it continues, popping her collar up to partially hide her burning-blue face. Of course, while she's embarrassed, she's also more than a little turned on, having to shift and squirm in her seat as her tight pants start feeling just that little bit tighter. She's beyond flustered and more than a little embarrassed, but since her name hasn't come up yet, she'll just bide her time...

Eventually, the show comes to its electrifying climax, and Chahut stalks off stage with a rather hungry look in her eye. It's common knowledge by this point that she's going to be going back to her hive with someone in tow, the only question typically being who it is specifically- though, tonight, most everyone has picked up on the knowing glances tossed towards the thoroughly embarrassed blueblood, and a few disappointed girls dejectedly leave the cafe outright after realising they won't be spending any time with Chahut.  
As the towering clown approaches her prey for the evening, a hand is rested on her own hip, the massive girl cocking her head a little and looking down at Elwurd with a sense of lazy amusement. 

"Guess I made an impression." She rumbles, reaching down to affectionately tousle the blueblood's hair-- then immediately pressing a finger to her lips as she starts to speak, effectively shutting her up before hauling the smaller girl up to her feet with a grin. Why not indulge herself a second time?

"Nah. Don't talk. Don't wanna hear nothin' from you until we get back to my hive, got that?"

Catching on quick, Elwurd gives a nod, glancing to the side a few times and catching sight of the few cafe patrons watching them with disinterest. It's a little embarrassing, being so obviously dommed in front of other people, but at least-- whoa wait what is she doin--

"Hey!" She blurts out as Chahut's strong hand whirls her around, thick fingers plunging down the back of her jeans and taking a hold of her panties; a familiar sensation, but not one that Elwurd was expecting quite so soon. Perhaps thankfully, Chahut doesn't go too far just yet, just gripping one of Elwurd's arms and yanking upwards to get a good hold of her panties, before starting to simply march the blueblood forward down the route towards her hive, the patrons of the cafe snickering and pointing as Elwurd leaves.  
Well. That's one way to make an exit.

This time around, the walk feels significantly shorter; so much so that Elwurd's starting to think that Chahut purposefully took a longer route on their first outing, solely for the sake of showing her off to whoever happened to be walking down the street at that moment. Whatever the reason, she's grateful that she doesn't have to walk as far-- having her underwear held taut and her arm pinned to her back is significantly more uncomfortable than just being hauled over someone's shoulder, after all, so the diminished distance is appreciated.   
Chahut is a lot quieter this time around, too, only speaking once they're both in her hive with the door squarely shut behind them, stretching out her shoulders and giving Elwurd a lazy command.

"Strip. Ain't want nothing on you but panties."

"Uh, yeah, sure.." Elwurd mumbles, scratching the back of her neck before starting to strip- a little slowly, a little hesitantly, peeling off her tight and form-flattering outfit to leave her standing mostly in the nude, her bulge already stiff and tenting out her cute blue panties. She's left to fidget for a couple of minutes while Chahut paces around her, sizing up her prey and reacquainting herself with every curve and dip of the girl's body. It'd be a lie to assert that Chahut hadn't been thinking about her wonderfully submissive pet just as much as Elwurd had thought about  _being_ that pet, and as such, Chahut's spending a little more time than usual simply thinking over exactly what it is that she wants to do, and what might make Elwurd all the more infatuated with her.

"You ever been spanked before, honey? For real, across someone's knees, 'till your ass were bruised."

"Uh." The question makes Elwurd fidget a little in place, lifting her gaze up to survey the lazy expression only barely visible beneath the flaking facepaint. Frankly, the fact that she's asking about something so intense with such a laid-back expression on her face is terrifying... but, definitely arousing. So arousing, in fact, that it entirely outweighs her fear and common sense... "Nope. Sounds like fun, though."

The answer seems to please Chahut, a quiet, bass-filled rumbling laugh filling the room for a few seconds. When she moves, it's to grip Elwurd by the upper arm, whirling her around and once again gripping onto the waistband of her already-stretched underwear. They're not especially expensive, resilient panties, so they're already starting to creak and split just from the rough hold the giant troll girl had on them earlier.

"First thing's first, now. You like it when I broke them panties last time, blue? Be honest, I ain't got no time for motherfuckin' liars in my hive." She coos, her free hand reaching around to gently tilt Elwurd's face up and back towards her, the blueblood already feeling herself get flustered again. Every time she thinks she has a handle on that...

"I, uh. Yeah. That was... pretty intense, actually, but it was. Hot."

Without another word, Chahut shifts her grip a little, and Elwurd would begin to feel the familiar sensation of her panties slowly slipping up between her cheeks and into her crack, her breath catching in her throat as she's quite literally lifted off her feet by her panties, seemingly without any effort at all from her muscular clown friend. She can't even muster up the words to ask how easy this actually is, too caught up with her gasping and whimpering as her panties floss her asscrack hard, burning even hotter as Chahut bounces her in place. Already, even just after a few seconds, the crack and split of tearing fabric can be heard...

"These panties ain't worth shit." Chahut comments, giving a particularly weighty bounce and watching Elwurd fall squealing to the floor as the panties finally rip apart entirely. Meh. "Remind me to deck you out in more righteous clothing, my blue sister." 

"Uh huh." Elwurd huffs, standing up with a wince and instinctively moving to cover her stiff, needy bulge- not that Chahut cares, she's got something far more interesting in mind than paying attention to that teeny bulge. No, instead she's going to approach with tattered panties in hand, one massive hand gripping Elwurd by the chin and none-too-gently coaxing her mouth open; once that happens, the panties would (perhaps predictably) be shoved into her mouth, Elwurd instinctively grimacing at the taste. Sure, they aren't totally filthy, but she's not exactly the sort to change her underwear every day.  
Though, Chahut still isn't finished; once Elwurd's gagged with her own panties, the massive troll would step back, unceremoniously dropping her blood-stained pants to the floor, her surprisingly lacy and frilly black panties following. Seems that Chahut indulges in some femininity sometimes, even if it isn't her entire aesthetic. Whatever Elwurd may think of that, though, her thoughts would be interrupted as Chahut leans down to snatch up the seemingly discarded underwear, closing the short distance between the two in one step. Once again, one hand would grip Elwurd's (now somewhat sweaty) face, and then... Chahut's panties would be crammed forcefully into her mouth, combining with her own underwear to gag her surprisingly thoroughly. Far more so than before, at the very least.

"...Mmph??"

"Aw. You look real cute all gagged up, sis." Chahut practically coos the words, pinching the poor girl's cheek between thumb and forefinger before stepping back and dragging her over to a rather comfortable looking couch... and then right past that couch, Elwurd's eyebrows furrowing as they instead approach a tall, straight-backed dining chair. What is that for...

"Time for your spanking, lil sis." Chahut proclaims, sending a shiver of anticipation down Elwurd's spine, before the clown sits herself down on the chair and drags her guest over her knees; and, in the process, revealing exactly why they walked past the couch to this much less comfortable seat instead. As soon as Elwurd's over, she's left dangling off Chahut's lap, her feet not reaching the ground and her hands pinned behind her back by her domme. It's effective in helping her to feel helpless, not that she needed that much of a hand in that regard.

Before she can attempt to mumble out a snarky comment through her makeshift gag, Chahut's hand lands hard on her bared cheeks, the strike firm enough that her whole body jerks in place from the sheer surprise of it. She moves to protest and squirm, but another hard smack already finds itself to her poor bottom, her eyes widening as she realises that Chahut seems to have no desire for a warmup- instead, launching straight into a steady pace, her hand rising and falling like clockwork. Her hand is big enough that it mostly covers all of Elwurd's ass alone, so there's no need to switch up sides- she just keeps on spanking, ignoring the kicking of her guest's legs or the surprised, slightly desperate squeals she lets out around the panties in her mouth each time that palm connects with her poor ass.  
It wouldn't take long for some lovely blue marks to start rising on those grey cheeks, a lifestyle of junk food and little care to exercise giving her more than enough softness for her backside to jiggle and shake with every impact. It's not something that Elwurd's used to, to be quite frank- neither the sensation of her ass shaking each time Chahut spanks it, nor the fiery, stinging pain building up in her hindquarters, are things that she's ever really experienced before right now. She's had the odd spank in the bedroom- even from Chahut! - but being sprawled over someone's knees and spanked to the point of tears welling up in her eyes is an experience entirely set aside from that. 

"Aw, quiet up, lil sis." Chahut coos, pausing in her flurry of swats for just a moment, long enough to gently scritch between Elwurd's horns and coax a shaky little purr from her. "We're 'bout halfway done, then I'll give your sweet ass a lil treat, okay? Gimme a nod if you're ready to start back up."

Slightly taken aback by, but naturally very pleased with, the sudden pivot to caring questions of consent, Elwurd draws in a breath through her nose, glancing over her shoulder briefly before nodding, even moving her arm back up to her lower back so Chahut can pin it back in place. Clearly pleased with the show of obedience, Chahut lets out a rumbling, chirping purr of approval, one large hand pinning her in place as requested as the other gives each sore cheek in turn a rough squeeze, then lifting up to deliver the next blow...  
Once again, Elwurd jerks and yelps through her gag as Chahut resumes the paddling, choking out a few sniffling sobs the more her poor backside is oh-so-cruelly assaulted by a large, hulking clown. Really, it's a miracle she hasn't cum all over Chahut's thighs just from the friction of her wriggling and kicking.

By the time that the larger troll finally eases up, Elwurd's bottom has progressed past bright blue and all the way to darkly bruised, with the poor girl herself laying mostly limp over Chahut's knees and breathing heavily, blinking back tears and drooling helplessly through the panties in her mouth. She's so unbelievably turned on, and perhaps feeling more dominated than she ever has in her rather generous breadth of bedroom experience. She'd drop down to her knees and kiss Chahut's feet if she were ordered to, but what she actually ends up doing is groaning out an assent and giving a thumbs-up when the older girl asks her bemusedly if she's alright to keep going.  
As soon as that assent is given, Chahut hoists her up by the waist, suddenly enough that Elwurd's limbs first flail about before going limp and sagging much like a cat might. Not that Chahut would let her dangle for long, grunting quietly with seemingly minimal effort as she lifts Elwurd up and presses her back against the wall, far enough up that her crotch is at roughly face height for Chahut.

"Legs up, over my shoulders." Chahut instructs, helping move the other girl's legs up and over as she complies with her free hand. Once that's done, Chahut flashes a lazy wink up at the rather surprised Elwurd, before leaning forward and, much to her guest's surprise, taking that needy bulge entirely into her mouth.  
It shouldn't be impressive that she's almost instantly pressing her chapped lips to Elwurd's stomach, considering how small Elwurd is and how much bigger Chahut is, but the blueblood finds herself entirely overjoyed regardless; humping and grinding into Chahut's mouth greedily, the hot and wet confines already almost unbearable even before the clown girl starts grinding her tongue upwards, slurping and drooling freely without much care towards the face paint that she's assuredly smearing and ruining with every forward motion. Predictably, it wouldn't take long at all for Elwurd to reach her climax, the girl seeing stars as she lets out a shrill squeal through the panties in her mouth, hands gripping Chahut's horns tight enough to whiten her knuckles as she spurts out a surprisingly impressive load into the clown's mouth. Each and every drop is swallowed, Elwurd's bulge milked almost to the point of stimulation before Chahut would pull back for a breath, leaving her houseguest dazed and very well-pleasured indeed.

Slowly lowering her newest sub, Chahut effortlessly shifts her hold into cradling Elwurd up to her bosom, the girl wincing slightly as her sore backside makes contact with those strong arms but otherwise nuzzling up into the touch happily. She's so distracted with her afterglow, in fact, that she doesn't quite notice Chahut reaching for something off on one of the side tables until she feels the lock click shut, immediately lifting her head and staring down at the metal chastity cage suddenly snapped and locked shut around her bulge.

"What...?"

"To make sure you keep on coming back, lil sis. Sweeter than Faygo 'n' twice as pretty, I ain't giving you up easy."

Elwurd blinks, furrowing her eyebrows as Chahut leans down to press a surprisingly loving kiss to her forehead.

"Now, let's us get some lotion on that ass. Prolly hurts like a bitch, huh?"


End file.
